The advent of computer networks and the increasing amount of information that is available over these networks has given rise to a growing number of computer network users. Traditionally, the users gain access to computer networks through mainframe or desktop computers. However, in order to meet the varying needs of individual users, many alternative systems for accessing computer networks have been developed. For example, devices commonly known as "palm-top computers", which are not much bigger than cellular telephones, often come with internet access capability.
However, with the advent of these alternative access devices, in order to provide them at a low cost, and having a small overall size, the computing power of these devices has been reduced, and may be far less than is currently available on a fully operable desktop computer. Additionally, data transfer rates for portable devices, which may be wireless, may be substantially lower than that achievable through a direct access line as in a local area network, T1 line to the internet, or other direct modem connection. This reduced computing capability and reduced data transfer rate resulting in increased access time often results in extensive time periods waiting for information to be transmitted to or from such an alternative access device, and also renders the transmission or receipt of superfluous information, which is not necessary for the user, extremely undesirable.
Accordingly, designers of network access systems must consider how their systems will accommodate varying users and user access devices. That is, designers must consider how to gather and present network information given a user's needs and the capabilities of the user's access device. In one example, designers must consider how internet information--which is most commonly provided in the form of "web pages"--can be efficiently retrieved and displayed to meet a particular user's needs.